


Fate Says Otherwise

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Joshua was never meant to be theirs.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Mine [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/557732
Kudos: 40





	Fate Says Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago. Still no idea where this wanted to go or if it’ll go anywhere; so it’s “complete” for now. If I ever continue might get a slight rewrite.

It mattered if Joshua had chosen one of them and none of them wanted him back. It would’ve mattered. If little Miss Kim Hyeyeon didn’t want him that was fine. She was just another pawn in this horrible game like he was. Only difference was he had some power. He just didn’t have power over Jeonghan and Seungcheol. 

* * *

“Shua,” Jeonghan whined, swanning into Joshua’s office like he owned the place. “I’m hungry.”

“That’s why you go and eat lunch,” Joshua said softly, in his no-nonsense tone. He was too busy for this right now. 

Jeonghan knitted his brows his together, pulling Joshua away from his computer. Pouting, Jeonghan took Joshua’s hand into his. “But I want to eat with you.” 

Joshua smiled at him, giving Jeonghan that indulgent smile he always had when he caved and gave into the alpha’s wishes. Except this time. Wrenching his hand out of Jeonghan’s, he slapped him on the shoulder, hard. “Grow up,” he said icily, “I don’t have the time to indulge your little whims. I’m not one of your stupid groupies who’ll drop and spread their legs for you just to get you to stop pouting.”

Jeonghan stared. His lips going into a thin line. His hands moved towards him, covering his face. 

Flinching, Joshua tried to move away but Jeonghan moved his other hand to dart out and grab Joshua by the waist pulling him close. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep,” he asked softly. Gently, he rubbed at the eyebags that decorated Joshua’s face. 

He turned his face away from Jeonghan and the concern he was currently radiating from his eyes. “I’m busy with some rather important things,” Joshua said, knowing full well he was giving Jeonghan excuses. 

Joshua was plenty busy with the upcoming announcement of his engagement and the party that was to happen at the same time. Granted, his mother was doing most of the planning but he had to help as well. Coupling that with his daily work was taxing. 

“No wonder you’re so snappish.” He rubbed the apples of Joshua’s cheeks. “You’d normally tease me about being a whiny alpha who can’t do anything without you rather than snap at me to go with my one night stands.”

“You mean your booty calls,” Joshua murmured. A part of him wanted to lean into Jeonghan’s touch, to let Jeonghan hold him and baby him. But Jeonghan wasn’t his and he wasn’t Jeonghan’s. Pushing Jeonghan’s hands off him, he moved a couple of feet away. “I’m too busy to be eating lunch with you. Go bother Seungcheol or something.” 

Jeonghan frowned, opening his mouth to say that eating lunch with Seungcheol was the last thing he wanted to do. They’d fight over who should marry Joshua and Jeonghan would rather spend his lunch adoring Joshua. 

“I said leave,” Joshua commanded. He didn’t even wait for Jeonghan to leave before going back to his computer. “I don’t have time for you.”

Jeonghan held down the urge to whine pitifully. “Only for today. I’ll be back Joshua.”

Scoffing as the door closed, Joshua went back to answering emails. The next time Jeonghan would come back to his office, Joshua would be an engaged man. 

* * *

“What do you know of the offers?” Jeonghan growled out the question, throwing himself into the chair across Seungcheol’s desk. 

“No, how are you? Or at least a simple hello?” Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan, wondering why the other alpha was even here. They didn’t like hanging out with each other unless Joshua was there as a buffer. Well more like there to soak up their affections so they didn’t try to fucking kill each other for hanging all over Joshua like one of them owned him. 

“Joshua snapped at me today,” Jeonghan said, piercing him with his gaze. “And he looked exhausted. I know that we put in offers for him. What do you know about the progress of them?”

Seungcheol looked up, alarmed at Jeonghan’s words. “Exhausted? Don’t lie just to scare me,” he growled. 

“Why would I lie about Joshua’s well being,” Jeonghan growled back. 

“I’ve heard nothing from my parents,” he spat. “Now why is he tired?”

“He wouldn’t tell me much beyond that he was busy.” Jeonghan looked disgusted. “I figured it was due to the offers and him working too much. But since you know nothing it’s anyone’s guess now. Fuck.”

Seungcheol gnawed on his lip. Jeonghan wouldn’t lie about how Joshua felt. He’d lie about a great many other things but never that. “Did you put something personal in your offer? Something that might’ve caused him to lose sleep?”

“Fuck you,” Jeonghan retorted. “What about you? Did you put something in?”

“You’re the one who’d—”

The both of them stopped arguing as Seungcheol’s father walked in. “The Hongs are announcing their choice this weekend.” He laid down a gilded invitation. 

“There was nothing about who they chose?” Seungcheol looked up at his father.

He smiled grimly at his son. “Not one. They’re unlikely to make it a surprise for the family they’ve chosen.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol gritted their teeth. That meant only one thing. Someone else had been chosen and it wasn’t either of them.


End file.
